1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and an image processing program, which are capable of displaying a preview of image generated by image processing before outputting the image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent progress of information and communication technology, the amount of printed-out paper has increased. Meanwhile, it is preferable from an environmental point of view to reduce wasteful printing-out as much as possible, thereby achieving resource saving. Therefore, among image processing apparatuses such as a multi function peripheral (hereinafter, also referred to as “MFP”), there are ones with a function of displaying a print image prior to printing-out the same on paper, so called preview display function.
For example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-126606, there is disclosed an image processing apparatus in which when a preview of an image obtained by operating a document is displayed on a display device, and if editing processing is instructed to a predetermined specified area of the image, an outer frame of the specified area is displayed, and processing contents within the area are also displayed as specific textual information.
Moreover, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-036809, there is disclosed an image forming apparatus that displays a document scanning image with a staple position set on a preview screen. On this preview screen, the staple position and a screen area are simultaneously displayed at high speed with the image area shown simply.
In recent years, processing such as image processing and image editing has been increasingly sophisticated. For such sophisticated image processing, relatively much time is often required, and thus, there has been a problem that time from an operation by a user for displaying a preview image to actual display of the preview image on a display device is long.